Forum:JETZcorp Trading Corporation!!! Rare Shinies and Shadows Inside!
Hello, all, and welcome to the JETZcorp Trading Corporation! Come and have a look at what I have. You can find everything here by searching up my trade name JETZcorp. Rules: Put your response on the bottom, please. Priority goes to shadows and shadow legendaries (especially Raikou). No shiny achievement pokemon are needed. Also, don't offer hacked version stuff. It's just a bother :P On a brighter note, I can level anything you want to level 100, though these are worth more. I also have giveaways which are level 100 pokemon, so that would really help out a beginner. NEW GIVAWAY SOON! Involving a bunch of shiny SNORLAX. Chechk it out later. Shinies: Bulbasaur Charmander Squirtle Metapod Kakuna Raticate Spearow Ekans PIKACHU Nidorian M/F Vulpix Jigglypuff Zubat Oddish Paras Venonat Diglett Meowth Mankey Growlithe Abra Machop Bellsprout Tentacool Geodude Magnemite Farfetch'd Doduo Gastly Drowsee Voltorb Eggsecute CUBONE TAUROS MAGMAR Hitmonchan Rhydon Horsea Goldeen Starmie Mr. Mime LAPRAS Ditto EEVEE SNORLAX Dratini Shiny Raikou Shiny Entei Shiny Suicune Well, these are my shinies. I also have a lot of shadows like Snorlax and Lapras. I can trade any 6 shadows for a shadow legendary besides Mew. Please be reasonable. What I am looking for: Shiny Electrabuzz Shiny Kanganastan (for shiny tauros) Shiny Mew Regular/Shadow/Shiny Dogs (Shadow and regular Raikou has priority) Shadow Victini Lots of shadows Offer any one of these I will most likely accept. For a legendary pokemon, you can choose any 6 pokemon you like that I have. For a shadow legendary pokemon, pick 2. Below is my givaway section Currently there is nothng to give yet. Please come back soon! {C} {C}Put your response here. Would you trade either a shiny bulbasaur (ivysaur and venasaur work too) or squirtle (wartortle and blastoise also work) for a shiny charizard lvl 37? 14f9f162842eba if it suits you. What do you want for a shiny Eevee?? Look at the section in where I put the pokemon I want. These are: shiny kanganastan, electrabuzz, mewtwo, and shadow legendaries. -JETZcorp Would you take a Shiny Zapdos, and (maybe) shiny Jynx, and shiny Magneton for a Lv.1 Shiny Snorlax. No, look at the section of what I want. -JETZcorp What would you take for Lv.50 shiny Charizard (I have shiny Blastoise and Venasaur but would perfer to keep them). Any 1 of the pokemon I want. Look above to see what thet are. -JETZcorp Hey bud I got a shadow victini and a shadow Eevee and much more. I would like to give you a very good trade for your shadow Entei. Let me know if your interested, and we can work something out. thanks! Don't have shadow entei anymore :( can make an offer for shadow victini and eevee. What do you want? - JETZcorp What r u willing to trade for your shiny Mew?- DMaster Shadow legends especially shadow entei and raikou. Offer both and I accept. -JETZcorp Well really the only pokemon I need is a shiny Mew. I am willing to offer both shadow Victini and shadow Eevee for it. I also have a shadow Electabuzz I could throw in as well. Let me know if this interests you, if not than I can not give anything else. My legendary dogs are not worth a shiny Mew, sorry- DMaster Shadow victini, eevee, and electabuzz is good. Offer on this mew: 14fbc6955c496d ------------------------------------------------------------ Hi there! I am arlong and I can offer you one shadow legendary bird for your shiny Lapras and shiny eevee, tell me what do you think and which one would you prefer __________________________________________________________________________________ I need the shadow legendary dogs or shadow mewtwo or shadow victini! WHat pokemon do you want for them? Please answer my question I am arlong and I don't know if this question is sent to me, anyway I will answer it, if not delete these sentences. I only have shadow birds sorry ---------------------------------------------------------------- Got lots to offer. Interested in your shadow jolteon (hacked) as well as shadow dogs (entei and suicune) what would you like for those? ive got a shiny mew, electabuzz and kangaskhan that i can offer you. My main focus is the jolteon and any other shadow eevees and eeveelutions that u have. Let me know Shiny Mewtwo 14fc5984aa3155 I am wanting all of the following for it. Tauros, Magmar, Lapras and Snorlax, all shiny, also i'd like to get Shiny Rhydon and Shiny Mr mine. If you offer these 6 pokemon, i will accept asap, if only the first 4, i will wait till i have my other requests come in. Shiny ptd 04:27, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Don't really shiny mewtwo anymore sorry -JETZcorp I got:shadow charizard,shadow kangaskan,shadow dragonite(not yet on trade),shiny weezing,shiny rapidash,shiny mewtwo,shiny seedra(hv),shiny hitmonlee(hv).I want suicune(not regular)in return.I'll only offer three of them for the suicune. Regular? Don't think I have regular suicune. If you mean you will only offer 3 pokemon for shadow or shiny, than its no deal. Currently shadow suicune is worth more, and I would take shadow charizard, kanga, dragonite, shiny rapidash, and something else for shadow suicune. -JETZcorp Is there any Pokemon on my list that you'd be willing to trade for a shadow suicune and a raikou or entei? - Koopa kid ----------------------------------------- Sent you an offer for Shadow Entei. Name is Snakadaktal. Let me know what you think. ----- ---I have a Shiny Electabuzz and Shiny Kangaskhan that I would be willing to trade for Shiny Eevee and Shiny Charmander. Let me know what you think. -Champowsies Look up my name PaxR00. I have a bunch of Shadow and many more ----- Do you need a shadow Scyther, or shadow Bellsprout? Nakatsu ------------ Hello. I'm interested in your Shiny Suicune. Would you be willing to trade it for Shiny Lapras, Shiny Snorlax, Shiny Eevee, Shadow Dratini, and Shadow Slowpoke? My page is "Shinies and Shadows for trade" if you would like to see what else I can offer. ~Foxx